My Sunshine
by DragonRose888
Summary: I was lying in the grass on Sunday morning of last week." "I was lying in the bench slide in the park across the street." Nostalgic fic for the 90's. Pallet Shipping hints. GaryxAsh


**Author's Note: **Get ready to feel nostalgic. This goes out to everyone who grew up in the 90's. Read this, turn on "If You Steal My Sunshine" by Len, and close your eyes. Remember all the crap you grew up with: The bands, the systems, the food, the cars. Remember it all, man. This is all for you 90's kids. In case you haven't realized, Pokemon was a 90's thing, too, remember? Right around the very end? Memories...

**Summary: **"I was lying in the grass on Sunday morning of last week." "I was lying in the bench slide in the park across the street." Nostalgic-fic for the 90's. Pallet Shipping hints. GaryxAsh.

**Warnings: **Nostalgic-ness. Yes, it is dangerous. ;D Oh, and Shonen-Ai. Mildly.

**My Sunshine**

A Wonnykins Production

_'Hey Matt._

_Yeah Tim?_

_Hey, you talked to Mark lately?_

_Uh, I haven't really talked to him, but he looks pretty, uh, down._

_(ha ha ha)_

_He looks pretty, uh, down?_

_Yeah, well, maybe we should cheer him up, then?_

_What do you suppose we should, uh, do?_

_Well...Does he like butter-tarts?'_

He was skipping.

What was more, he was skipping out on a test, a quiz, several assignments being due, and a race. Skipping and knowing full well that he'd get in serious trouble for it. Because, in his own reality, none of it compared to his current frame of mind.

The lawn in front of the dorms was soft, slightly damp, and hadn't been cut. A blade hung out of his mouth as he absently bit on it while contemplating. His hands were clasped on his chest, a small sheet of paper wrinkled between them. It _had _been a letter, but after sitting here in the drizzle for a while, it was now just a soggy sheet of paper.

Auburn-hair fanned out in the grass behind him, the teenager stared up at the cloudy sky unwaveringly, eyes blank, half-lidded and threatening to close. One would have thought he had simply lay down there and passed-away peacefully.

He was thinking of someone far away, who could have been right across the street, so vivid were his thoughts.

The smile was what he thought of most. And then words would scroll over the image. That was the letter, of course.

He finally closed his eyes, frowning slightly.

_'I was lying in the grass on Sunday morning of last week,_

_indulging in my self-defeat._

_My mind was thugged, all laced and bugged, all twisted wrong and beat_

_a comfortable eight feet deep._

_Now the fuzzy stare from not being there on a confusing morning weak_

_Impaired my tribal lunar speak._

_And of course you can't become if you only say what you would have done,_

_So I missed a million miles of fun.'_

'I miss you, you know. Come visit soon.'

No matter how much he turned it over in his head, it sounded like someone begging a lover to come home soon. And that wasn't how Ash had intended it, he assumed.

_'Or maybe he did.' _

Yes, maybe he had. And that was why Gary was lying here in the soaking wet grass, looking like he'd keeled over right there and gone off to the pearly gates, wasn't it? On one hand, Ash was an insufferable moron who probably had no idea about anything besides training his pokemon. Romance, of course, was one of the things that everyone assumed Ash would be oblivious about for the rest of his life. The fact that this letter was hinting at it was slightly amusing, and also rather concerning.

On the other, however...

_'Yay.'_

'I miss you, you know. Come visit soon.'...

_'I know it's up for me_

_(If you steal my sunshine.)_

_Making sure I'm not in too deep_

_(If you steal my sunshine.)_

_Keeping versed and on my feet_

_(If you steal my sunshine.)'_

It had stopped raining, and Gary opened one of his eyes to look up as the sun finally showed itself through the clouds. He smiled, and somewhere far away...

_'Chad, come here, come here!_

_Wow, look at her._

_I know._

_I've never seen Sharon look so bad before._

_I did, once, before, but this is pretty bad._

_Yeah, what do you think she got up to last night?_

_(ha ha ha)_

_Well, I...Karen, I love you!'_

The rain was sliding down the window glass, impairing the vision of the outside world. The outside world wasn't really all that interesting, of course, being a city of concrete and metal, while he preferred trees and grass. However, Ash wasn't paying attention to the glass, or the city outside his window. He was watching the rain drip down the glass, tapping his fingers nervously against the window sill.

An irritated chirp sounded from behind him, but he no longer turned around at the sound of it with a smile that said 'sorry'. He'd done it fifteen times, now, and was now so totally engrossed in his own thoughts that if the chirp came again, this time with the warning crackling of electricity, he wouldn't have flinched.

_'Did he get it?'_

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes with a sigh, and the rain continued to pound away at the glass in front of him.

_'I was lying in the bench slide in the park across the street_

_L-a-t-e are that week._

_My sticky paws were into making straws out of big fat slurpy treats,_

_An incredible eight feet heap._

_Now the funny glare to a paying tare in a staring under heat_

_Involved an under usual feet._

_And I'm not only among but I invite who I wanna come,_

_So I missed a million miles of fun.'_

'I miss you, you know. Come visit soon.'

_'Maybe I should have made it more obvious...?' _

Another sigh escaped him, a face swimming into focus the more he thought about it. It was the smirk that was most predominate. He wanted to get edgy just thinking of that smirk, but knew it wouldn't do any good.

It had been a simple message...that had been sent seventeen days ago. That was what led up to Ash waiting here in this city so long, waiting for the reply, wasn't it? The fact that Gary was taking so long to write back...

A tapping in front of him made him open his eyes lazily. The wet pokemon cocked its head at him a couple times before he realized what he was seeing and jumped. His fingers slipped on the latch a couple times before the Pidgy finally sailed in, dropping a surprisingly dry piece of paper and soaring out.

He stared at it briefly before picking it up, allowing the rain to soak the floor under the window as he read his long-sought reply.

_'I know it's up for me_

_(If you steal my sunshine)._

_Making sure I'm not in too deep_

_(If you steal my sunshine)._

_Keeping versed and on my feet_

_(If you steal my sunshine)._

'I miss you too, you know. I'll be there soon.'

Pikachu looked up relieved at the smile that graced Ash's face, and finally curled up on a pillow to sleep.

Ash himself placed the paper beside the bed, stretching with the sun's rays on his back. The rain was still fresh on the window, but it was slowly fading into the daylight.

_'I know it's done for me_

_(If you steal my sunshine)._

_Not as some and hard to see_

_(If you steal my sunshine)._

_Keeping dumb and built to beat_

_(If you steal my sunshine)._

The sun came out in two places at the same time. A smile graced the lips of two people thus, a bird carrying a message between them while they waited for their own sunshine.

_'My sunshine..._

_(If you steal my sunshine).'_

He knocked on the door a couple days later. It was opened with a smile.

_'My sunshine..._

_(If you steal my sunshine).'_

"I heard you missed me."

_'My sunshine..._

_(If you steal my sunshine).'_

"It's funny, I heard the same thing."

_'My sunshine..._

_(If you steal my sunshine).'_

He walked in, taking his hand, and the door closed.

_'My sunshine..._

_(If you steal my sunshine).'_

The sun was shining the whole time.

_'My sunshine..._

_(If you steal my sunshine)!'_

**Author's Note: **Did you enjoy your trip back to the 90's? Even if you did/didn't, submit a review, please. -listens again-


End file.
